Bass.EXE
"...Battle is my forte!" ~ Bass.EXE (copy), MegaMan Battle Network 2 Bass.EXE is a optional boss from the MegaMan Battle Network series that appears as the ultimate challenge in each game like in the first gen he is the anti-hero of the battle network series. Biography Bass.EXE is a mysterious and solitary NetNavi. He was created as part of a project to develop an independent NetNavi that does not need an operator and could get abilities from viruses and Navis. This is what makes him one of the most deadly Navis in existence. He was blamed for disrupting the Net and was attacked by officials, when in actuality, Alpha was the cause. He survived his attack and used his Get Ability program to keep himself alive and become stronger until he could get his revenge on the humans. Eventually, he stole the Life Aura data from SciLab, and encountered MegaMan on the Net, but was defeated. In MegaMan Battle Network 2, he played a larger role in the plot, where the Gospel Netmafia was trying to clone him through the use of BugFrags. This failed, and the clone mutated into the giant Gospel Megavirus. The monster overcharged the server 600% before MegaMan could destroy it. In MegaMan Battle Network 3, as well as being implied in the previous game, it was later revealed that Wily was behind everything, and was trying to copy Bass in order to free Alpha. Wily allied himself with Bass, who helped steal Alpha's data and the TetraCodes. In exchange, Wily proposed to give Bass the power to attack the humans. Prior to the climax of the game Bass notices MegaMan and challenges him after his battle with FlameMan.EXE. Because FlameMan got in his way Bass swatted him aside since he wanted to fight MegaMan himself. To his disappointment MegaMan provided no challenge (he is actually fought in game but is impossible to defeat), but just as Bass was about to finish him one of the Official NetNavis appeared to protect using the Dark Aura. Goaded by the boasts its power Bass attacked the Navi and the Dark Aura barely withstood his power. Bass likely would've finished him off is Wily didn't call him away. Later Bass aided in freeing Alpha. When MegaMan tried using the GigaFreeze program, Bass revealed that he could control it and stopped it. At the climax of the game Bass revels his past the everyone. Bass then smashed and absorbed the Guardian program, which was the last thing keeping Alpha sealed away. Bass is then fought and defeated by MegaMan (this is the only time that Bass is fought in a battle that's part of the storyline). Wily betrayed Bass and let Alpha swallow Bass, but got eaten too. After Alpha's destruction, Bass was near death, but found by a remnant of the Gospel Multibug Organism, who merged with Bass and saved his life. Bass consumed at least 200 BugFrags, courtesy of MegaMan, and attacked the Blue Bomber to test this new power. After a close battle, Bass lost, and vanished from the Secret Area. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Bass resurfaced in the Undernet, and later Black Earth. Megaman accidentally woke the Dark Messiah, who attacked MegaMan wielding the power of the Dark Chips. Bass lost again, and fled to Black Earth where he fought MegaMan one last time after the defeat of the Dark Soul Navis. In MegaMan Battle Network 5, Bass could be encountered as the Chaos Lord, an amalgamation of the Dark power in the Nebula Area. He also appeared when Rockman gained the power of the Bass Cross. Bass's final battle was in Cyber City, against MegaMan (although it could be attempted with one of 10 other navis). Having challenged the Blue Bomber in both the Undernet and the secret Graveyard zone, he went to the Underground, former prison of the Cybeasts, and absorbed their data fragments. After forcing MegaMan to fight a corrupt, part-cybeast clone of himself, Bass moved in for the kill, but was defeated. It is unknown if he survived the last battle, although Lan suggests so by convincingly saying "Bass is Bass". In each game he appears in, Bass's final form is the hardest boss in the game. Bass usually has a unique "form identifier". Where most navis would be 1-2-3 or normal-EX-SP, Bass's ultimate forms have been, variously, BassDX, BassGS, BassXX and BassBX amongst others. Personality Bass's personality is added to during the first three games. In the first game nothing is known about. In the second because Bass is still only briefly seen not much is seen about him. What is shown is that due to his own pride, he hates that the anybody would try and create copies of him. After his battle with MegaMan, he displays shock in that Megaman could hurt him and leaves. This and some events in the third game indicate that Bass likes fighting, but he's only interested in stronger opponents. The third game reveals far about him. Because Bass felt betrayed by humans, he grew to hate them and longed for revenge. He displayed no sense of loyalty as well. When he first wanted to fight Megaman, even Bass was working Wily he didn't care that he attack FlameMan, one of his "ally's" subordinates. After being freed from Alpha, Bass has no memory of his past but retains his interest in fighting which causes him to continue to challenge Megaman.Yet He does have a good heart as he allied Lan Hikari in the anime movie to fight Dr. Regal perhaps he cares about the ones around him just a few. Abilities Bass is by far MegaMan's strongest opponent. He always has a massive amount of HP equal or greater to that the final boss of each game he's fought in. Bass always moves by floating so changes in panels never effect him. His other recurring ability is his life aura that prevents attacks bellow a certain amount of damage from hurting him. The amount of damage needed get through the life aura is either 100 or 200 (the stronger versions of him have the 200 aura). Other times his aura works differently and instead prevents attacks bellow a certain damage from hurting him. In later games Bass is instead invulnerable while moving, but super-powered forms of him fought with e-reader cards still have the life aura. Bass's attack varied for the first three games. In the first game he would attack be either shooting out a stream of electricity the moves down all three rows or by firing a fast moving ball of electricity down one row. In the second game game he first fire a one blast down one row, but after that will use on of three different attacks, but all of them involve using his arm busters. In the third game he's attacks are now named, Air Burst, Explosion, and Earth Break. Air burst is green ball sets off a damaging shockwave, Explosion is a series of yellow damaging balls, and finally Earth Breaker has Bass drop into MegaMan's area set a large shockwave. Bass is most vulnerable when using Earth Breaker because his aura shuts off. The later versions of him the game have two new attacks since he fused with Gospel remains. The first is Gospel Cannon wear he uses a small Gospel head to fire off stream of fire, and the second is his strongest attack (at the time), Vanishing World where he summons a larger Gospel head to fire off a powerful blast that hits MegaMan's two back rows and cracks them. In the next three games Bass loses of all his old moves except for firing off a series of randomly aimed shots with his busters (the game calls this his Shooting Busters attack), and has a completely new move set that he keeps for the rest of the series. His attacks are Dark Arm Blade, Hell's Rolling, Darkness Overload and Chaos Nightmare (Chaos Nightmare he actually doesn't get till the fifth game but can be fought by the version that uses it in 4 by a cheat). Dark arm blade, just as it sounds has Bass generate a blade dark energy and rush MegaMan, in which Bass's greater speed can this hard to avoid. Hell's rolling, although it's powerful it's easy to avoid because Bass always sends the two wheels of darkness he attacks with down the same rows. Darkness Overload and Chaos Nightmare are most dangerous attacks (despite the names their both very similar, and in fact in the Japanese version their called Hell Crusher and Hell Crusher Ball), although they actually don't anymore damage then Hell's Rolling. Both attacks involve Bass sending a large ball of darkness, Darkness Overload hits MegaMan's back rows, and Chaos Nightmare hits the front rows. These attacks both hit all but of MegaMan's panels. In the final game Bass actually has some new attacks, which are copies of some of the battle chips that MegaMan uses. He use the Tank Cannon (fires off a blast that explodes in the back most row), Dark Sword (that chip can't be used in this game anymore, creates a large sword that hits MegaMans two front rows), Hell Burner (fire in a straight line), and has two other attacks he'll use depending on the version of the game. In the Gregar version he'll use Gust of Falzer which creates t-shaped wind blast, and in the Falzer version he'll use Breath of Gregar, which is actually the same as his able Gospel cannon attack. Bass's attacks always inflict massive amounts of damage. Other media In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, he and Gospel where created from data of PharaohMan.EXE by Wily. Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses